


无标题

by chloe_0528



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 05:16:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20577074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloe_0528/pseuds/chloe_0528
Summary: 纯开车





	无标题

**Author's Note:**

> 无标题 短打  
无人设自己看  
严重ooc警告  
首篇文即是车，请大家轻拍

“啊~”

周珍囡轻呼一声，随即转过了头

“你怎么跑过来了？”

“这不是看你快要忍不住了吗？”

张延期俯身在周珍囡耳边轻说

“难道不是吗？味道都快飘满房间要溢出去了。”

一边恶劣的用胯下顶了顶身前这个圆润的、水蜜桃般的屁股

囡囡低吟一声

而随之他水蜜桃味的信息素则像是接受到信号被鼓舞了一般

更加猛烈的散发出去

张延期轻抚上他的腰

牙齿却是出其不意的靠近囡囡的后颈

随之重重咬了上去

然后是轻轻地、色气地慢慢磨着

“给我好不好，你忍着不难受么。“

囡囡转过头来，轻瞥了他一眼

“我可以打抑制剂，用不上你的‘帮忙’

再说了，是你先窝在房间里一天了都看不见人”

张延期原本卡在囡囡腰间的手却开始作怪

一只手向上，然后停留在那小小的

还没有触碰过就已经自发挺立起来的红豆豆上。

他轻轻的捻着，随意的拨弄着。

周珍囡身体敏感的抖了一下。

张延期轻笑一声，并没有停止，

另一只手从囡囡的腰上贴着，缓缓的往下，

臀尖，大腿，似乎目的地还在下面。

周珍囡忍不住了，“你要来就来，别磨磨唧唧了”

语气是软软的，带着一点勾人的媚

那只手停止作乱，往上，回到臀间，在那打着圈

“可是，我想听你说你要我。“

周珍囡彻底的转过身，面对着张延期

身体紧贴着他

小手拉起张延期在他胸前的手

靠近嘴边，他伸出他的舌头，轻轻的舔

张延期眼神一暗

反客为主地将手探入囡囡的嘴里

搅动

轻笑一声

“你把我的手舔湿了，我就更好进去，或者，”

他在周珍囡屁股上的手直直地抵在穴口

感受到了汹涌的潮水

“好像你已经湿透了呢”

他撤出囡囡嘴里的手，重重的吻了上去

唇与唇碰撞，舌与舌跳舞

房间里氤氲着暧昧的气

张延期的手也没有闲着

先是在穴口轻探，揉动

囡囡的屁股无意识的向后挺

他直接插进两根手指

进进出出

一点也不陌生的直接找到那个隐蔽的凸起

重重的碾过

“快点进来，”囡囡逃脱开他的唇

手伸向张延期的下身，“我要你”

张延期将周珍囡轻轻一带

两人倒在床上

他脱去周珍囡的上衣

叼上了他的乳头，轻咬，舔舐

两边的乳头都不冷落

周珍囡已是全身泛红，像一个虾仁

张延期继续向下

他将周珍囡翻过身来

吻上他的臀部、腿根

周珍囡难耐的轻吟

张延期再次起身，将自己和囡囡的衣服全部褪尽

轻吻上囡囡的眼睛

喘息着

将他的硕大顶在囡囡腿间

磨着洞口

腰部一挺

直接地插入进去

柔软潮湿的甬道紧紧地包裹着他

他发出一声喟叹

“好紧，好热情，看来它是很欢迎我呢”

周珍囡此刻已是说不出话来

牙齿死死地咬着下唇

不肯泄露出淫靡的吟声

张延期狠狠的顶弄他

抵着前列腺狠狠地磨

“囡囡你不要压抑自己，你明明这么舒服”

说着他突然停住

嘴唇对着周珍囡的耳朵呼气

不知不觉间他的信息素已经和周珍囡的融合在一起

整个房间都是海盐和蜜桃味的混合

“你叫出来好不好，你的声音那么好听“

他的肉棒开始在小穴中轻轻的动

但这并不能缓解那瘙痒

周珍囡瞪了他一眼

但现在这个瞪丝毫不凶

反而是濡湿的带着欲

勾的张延期心里的火愈来愈烈

但他还是没有动

只定定的看着周珍囡

终于，周珍囡忍不住地张开了嘴

”嗯~你艹的我好爽啊~“

张延期腰部重重地一顶

然后一直毫不怜惜地艹着周珍囡

周珍囡也不再忍耐

室内充满淫靡的声响


End file.
